


H is for Honey

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's looking for a pet name for Aaron</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl/gifts).



> Here is some of the fluffiest of fluff to counter the letter G.
> 
> As always, I own absolutely nothing.

“Should I have some kind of pet name for you?” Spencer murmured as he stroked the soft hairs on Aaron’s forearm. The room was quiet except for their synchronized breathing, broken by the short huff of laughter that stirred the hair at the nape of Spencer’s neck when his lover responded.

 

“A pet name? Spencer, I’m not a dog.”

 

Spencer snorted, “Clearly, dogs don’t like me and you’re apparently quite fond of me.” He couldn’t quite keep the awed bewilderment out of his voice and Aaron’s arm tightened around his chest as he nipped gently at his shoulder.

 

“I am very fond of you.”

 

“See, that’s what I mean. I feel like it’s a thing couples do. They have pet names.”

 

“What were you thinking of?” Aaron still sounded amused by the idea and Spencer could feel himself flushing.

 

“Well, baby seems a bit silly since you’re older than me.”

 

“I could call you baby,” Aaron mused.

 

“I _could_ call you daddy,” Spencer retorted and Aaron flinched.

 

“Or not. I think I’ll save that one for Jack. From you it would be...”

 

“Creepy,” Spencer offered and Aaron affirmed with a brisk nod. “There’s the food options: cupcake, sugar, honey. What about honey?”

 

“You really want to call me honey?” Spencer turned in Aaron’s arms to get a glimpse of the older man’s raised eyebrows.

 

“It was just an idea,” Spencer defended himself. “You know, I walk in the door and say: Honey, I’m home.”

 

“Have you been watching re-runs of _I Love Lucy_ and _I Dream of Jeannie_ again?” Aaron beamed. “Am I wearing an apron and making you pie in this fantasy.” His voice dropped a full octave as he added, “I could wear an apron and nothing else for you if you would like and you can call me whatever you damn well want.” Spencer swallowed audibly having not even realised the possibility that such an image would turn him on. Aaron continued, “But you really don’t want me making you pie.”

 

Spencer choked on a laugh. It was true. Aaron was a shockingly appalling cook and Jack’s diet had vastly improved since Spencer had taken it on himself to cook dinners beyond boxed macaroni cheese for the Hotchner men. He dropped a kiss on Aaron’s lips and relaxed back into his arms, pillowing his head on his lover’s broad chest. “You would make a terrible house-husband.”

 

“We’ll deal with that issue when I retire. I’ve got a few years in me yet.” Spencer nodded with fervour, mostly to hide the slight shake that still went through him when Aaron reaffirmed that he saw them as a forever kind of thing.

 

“I guess we already do have pet names for each other,” he continued after being lulled by the strong beat of Aaron’s heart.

 

“We do?” Aaron mumbled, he’d almost fallen asleep. “Are you confusing me with Morgan? I have never called you pretty boy.”

 

“Thank god. That might be on the same level as ‘daddy’ if you did that,” Spencer replied. “No. I was thinking more that everywhere else we’re Hotch and Reid to each other but here, in our home, we’re Aaron and Spencer. It’s nice and also good for compartmentalisation. It shows what we mean to each other and separates the personal and sexual side of our relationship from the work side.”

 

Aaron nodded gently, his stubble catching in Spencer’s hair with the movement. For a long while the two men just clung to each other, enjoying their shared heat. Spencer actually thought that Aaron had fallen asleep this time before his deep voice rumbled from his chest. “You know, Dave also calls me Aaron.”

 

“Go to sleep, Hotch,” Spencer retorted as the older man’s chest shook with gentle laughter.


End file.
